darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
TokTz-Ket-Dill (monster)
TokTz-Ket-Dills (roughly translated as Obsidian Guard Armadillo) inhabit the Karamja Volcano. The TokTz-Ket-Dills are hunted by the TzHaar, as the TzHaar consume their flesh as food. A TokTz-Ket-Dill serves as the main focus and antagonist of the TokTz-Ket-Dill quest, where players find out that a TokTz-Ket-Dill has created tunnels underneath TzHaar City and caused many cave-ins, trapping some TzHaar-Hur in one of their mines. After the player stabilises the caves, they must fight the TokTz-Ket-Dill the final boss of the quest. Some stronger TzTok-Ket-Dills are also encountered during The Elder Kiln quest, and one is fightable as a class F boss monster in the Dominion Tower minigame if the player has completed the TokTz-Ket-Dill quest. Strategy TokTz-Ket-Dills primarily attack with melee, and before their armour is broken they are capable of making fiery rocks fall from the ceiling, which are capable of dealing over 1000 damage. The frequency of this attack is increased when using protection prayers, so they are not recommended. Like the Bulwark beast, before it is able to be damaged, its shell must be broken by attacking it with a rune or dragon pickaxe equipped (or on the toolbelt) and with melee armour equipped. The Imcando pickaxe will not work (this is intentional). Each attack dealt to it damages its shell, and eventually it will be destroyed, making the Dill vulnerable to Crush melee weapons, such as a mace or the pickaxe used to destroy the armour. The ones fought in The Elder Kiln are seemingly vulnerable to all melee attack styles after their shell is broken. Tips *You must wear full melee armour while breaking his shell. *A Summoning familiar will be able to damage the TokTz-Ket-Dill even when its armour is still intact. *Players can still use a rune or dragon pickaxe to kill it without switching to a different weapon. *You ARE able to safely use prayer once the shell is removed. *Abilities such as Slaughter that attack several times are useful in cracking the shell open, since each hit counts as getting rid of part of the shell. Messages * "Your rune/dragon pickaxe slowly cracks its way through the TokTz-Ket-Dill's armour." * "The TokTz-Ket-Dill slams its tail against the ground." * "Your pickaxe finally breaks the TokTz-Ket-Dill's thick armour!" * "Your Holy aura appears to enrage the TokTz-Ket-Dill!" (When using protection prayers) Drops 100% drop Other Trivia *There is currently a glitch, presumably after Legacy mode was released, where TokTz-Ket-Dill's armour (whether in quest or in Fight Kiln) cannot be broken without wearing full melee armour. Not wearing melee armour will result in no in-game messages saying that the player has started cracking through his armour. *The fight between the player and TokTz-Ket-Dill is similar to the boss battles of The Helmaroc King and Helmasaur King from the ''Legend of Zelda'' series, you could not harm them until you destroyed their mask/armour and then you could attack with the Skull Hammer/bombs or sword respectively. *The Bulwark beast, a boss monster encountered during Dungeoneering, has plate armour which must be destroyed with a pickaxe beforehand, similar to this monster. *There was a glitch where the TokTz-Ket-Dill's armour could not be broken by gilded rune or gilded dragon pickaxes from the Lava-flow mine. A message would appear and say that it's too weak for destroying the thick armour. This was fixed on 17 July 2012. *The Dominion tower version of the TokTz-Ket-Dill was not updated with the rest of the TzHaar, and it stretched while performing it's typeless attack. This was fixed on 20 May 2013. *Despite being weak to water in its second form during TokTz-Ket-Dill and in the Dominion Tower, it is immune to magic attacks. nl:TokTz-Ket-Dill (monster) Category:Unique monsters Category:Quest monsters Category:TzHaar Category:Bosses